Lois Lane Request
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Lois Lane was always one of the top reporters at the Daily Planet, though one day she realizes she's taking on a heavy workload and thus demands that Mr. White gives her an assistant. Thus the new newsboy fifteen year old Garry fills the job description . . . perhaps a little too well. LEMON WARNING! This is a FICTIONAL story, as are all characters; any sex/sexy time is consensual.
1. Intro

**Narrator's POV:**

"Dammit, I don't need anymore excuses, I _need_ an assistant! I can't keep running around like a madwoman and get all these stories done!" Lois stormed out of Perry White's office as he tried his best to keep his temper. It would've helped if Lois didn't look so attractive when she lost her temper. The way she chewed at her bottom lip and tapped her foot while wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white button down shirt that accentuated her perfect torso.

"Fine Lois, you can have the new newsboy Garry, is that good enough for you?" Perry White rubbed his temples as Lois sighed.

"Thank you Mr. White, you _won't _regret it." Lois winked as she walked off to her cubicle.

"Garry, where are you?" Lois called out as she gathered her things.

"O-over here ma'am."  
"Oh, don't call me that, call me Lois." She looked over her shoulder to see the young teenager looking terrified of his own shadow. He was tall, had messy blond hair that he tried to keep combed back, light brown eyebrows, baby blue eyes and a rather strong build.

"Geez, you're really fifteen? With the way you look I'd think you were ten. Straighten up, have some confidence." Lois winked at him as Garry swallowed hard.

"Y-yes Ms. Lane."  
"Ugh, you are bound and determined to have me feel old aren't you?"  
"No! On the contrary, I've always thought you were rather young compared to everyone else that works here."  
"Hmm, that's more like it. Well, get your things together."

"Where are we going?"  
"On a field trip."


	2. Chapter 1: First Day on the Job

**Narrator's POV:**

"Alright newbie, first thing's first. DO NOT talk over me, never ask any questions when I tell you to do something, and you need to be my eyes and ears. You hear or seen anything interesting, you tell _me_, got it?"  
"Yes Ms. Lois."

"Good enough, ok, let's go."

"Where are we exactly?"  
"At the home of a prestigious politician that's was doing something they weren't supposed to."  
"Oh." Garry held a notepad and paper as well as Lois' purse, since she needed to record everything that the interviewee was saying. Lois somehow managed to cleverly bypass security and get a private interview with the politician, and since she was in such a good mood, she offered to buy Garry lunch.

"You did good today kid." Lois patted Garry on the back as she took a bite of her food.

"Oh, t-thanks, you were pretty amazing really." Garry blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"So, what made you want to be a newsboy?" Lois looked up at him as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Well, I always liked reading about current events, and I though working at a newspaper company would be fun during my school vacations and spare time. But I'm homeschooled, so I get my work done pretty quick."

"Hmm, you must be a bright student. That's good, we need more people like you filling in serious jobs in the future. Just be sure to keep pushing and moving onward and upward. First though, you've gotta start at the bottom; all of us did. I remember my first job, god, it was awful, but it got me here today." Lois shrugged as Garry smiled from ear to ear.

"What was your first job?"

"Let's talk about something a little more uplifting shall we?" Lois quickly changed the subject as they finished eating, jumped in the car and drove back to the Daily Planet.

"Ok, let's get this story typed up, what I mainly need you to do is organize these notes into the dates they were taken and try highlighting anywhere you see the politician's name in yellow and in red highlight this person's name." Lois handed Garry a piece of paper with her instructions and details.

"You've got it."  
"Perfect, there's some cold beverages in the fridge and there may be some snacks but I won't promise you anything." Lois shrugged as Garry simply nodded enthusiastically and began working.

Hours later the sun was beginning to set and Garry found himself yawning.

"I wonder if she's done yet?" Garry stood from his chair and walked over towards Lois' desk, she was feverishly working; a small bead of sweat was rolling down her thin face as she nibbled at her bottom lip.

Garry found himself swallowing as he tried to ignore the fact that he found his "new boss" so attractive. He'd always looked up to her and thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever beheld. Most girls weren't attracted to Garry because he fit the "nerdy" category and wasn't too athletic but was viewed in a more innocent and angelically beautiful (which wasn't manly at all).

"She'd never think of me in a romantic sense; she's nearly twice my age. She's too much woman for me, I should just give up. Well, at least I didn't tell her the _real _reason I got this job." Which in fact was to get closer to Lois.

"And done! Garry!" Lois called as Garry flinched.

"Y-yes Ms. Lois?"  
"Oh, there you are, all done with your work?"  
"Yes, here it is." He handed her the notes as she smiled and nodded.

"Very nice and organized, you and I are going to work together perfectly. Alright, let's call it a night. I don't know about you but my bed's calling my name." Lois yawned as she stretched out, Garry was able to make out the outline of her undershirt as he blushed and looked away.

"R-right." Garry new he'd be up for at least an hour thinking of how Lois looked with the wind blowing her hair out of her face, her shirt slightly unbuttoned and her long legs strutting along confidently.


	3. Chapter 2: Physical Attraction

**LEMON Warning! DO NOT READ if you DO NOT like Lemons! This is a totally FICTIONAL universe whereas in real time wouldn't always occur so please keep that in mind. ALL sex/sexy time is consensual and is written per request.**

**Garry's POV:**

"H-hello?" I answered my phone, still half asleep and not entirely sure why I received a phone call from an unknown number at three o'clock in the morning.

"You need to come over to my penthouse, now!"  
"Ms. Lois? Wait, why? Do you know what time it is?"  
"Don't you remember my rule!? Don't ask any questions when I tell you to do something!"

"Oh, ok I'll be right over." I hung up and quickly got dressed as I hailed a cab and made my way to Lois' apartment.

I knocked on the door as Lois answered it were a jade colored two-piece negligee and smoking a freshly lit cigarette.

"About damn time you got here, get in here!" Lois pulled me by the collar as I nearly lost my balance.

"Sit here. You want anything to eat or drink?"  
"Uh Lois, it's nearly four o'clock in the morning . . . and I'm a minor."  
"Yea I know that, I meant like a coke or something." Lois shrugged as she began pacing. Apparently she wasn't getting any sleep, she had a clean face and her hair was pinned up. She looked regal, sexy, and confident as ever; yet there was a certain loneliness about her that made me feel sorry for her.

"Lois, are you alright? You do realize your in . . . very erotic clothing."  
"Oh, this, what's wrong never seen your mom wear some silk PJs?" She asked as she continued pacing.

"You're not my mother Lois; and with all due respect, I don't view you as a motherly character. I see you as a woman." I said so honestly (mainly because I was half asleep and thought it all a dream).

"You're a bold one. Huh, well I'm flattered kid. The reason why I asked you to come here is because I have this overwhelming feeling that another big story is about to emerge about a school teacher having an affair with his student."

"Is that all?" I put my hands on my face as I groaned.

"What do you mean is that all!?"

"Lois, I _need_ sleep and so do you. Yes, this story may be big, but you know well that it isn't the first time that something like this has happened. So if you don't mind, I'm going back home to rest." I stood and began walking towards the door.  
"Wait! Don't, don't go." There was something pleading in her voice that stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned back to look at her as I noticed her hand was hanging onto my coat.

"Lois, what's wrong?" I looked at her with concern, she let go of my coat and avoided eye contact.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." She looked down sheepishly as I gulped.

"W-what do you mean by that?"  
"Stay."

"Where will I sleep?"  
"With me." She looked like a lost dog.

"Fine. Put your cigarette out and let's get you to bed." I sighed as I hung my coat and tucked her in.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I scratched the back of my head as she stopped me.

"Don't! Just lay next to me."  
"That's not a good idea."  
"Why not? I won't bite."  
"That's not what I'm worried about."  
"Well then what is it?"  
"Lois, I'm a man, I know you call me 'kid' and don't view me as such but I still have needs and instincts. Seeing a beautiful woman in such a vulnerable state would make any normal man go mad with desire."

"You ever think of being a writer?"  
"I've considered it." I shrugged as she smiled.

"You're not the average newsboy you know." Lois sat up as she looked into my eyes as though to find an answer to a question (something she continually did as a reporter). It was part of her nature, and one of the reasons why I cared for her so deeply.

"You finally stopped calling me Ms. Lois." She smiled as I blushed.

"I'm sorry, I can go back to calling you Ms. Lois if you prefer."  
"No, don't, I like it. It's more personal, and your voice actually sounds a lot manlier today." She ran her fingers up my arm as I shivered.

"L-Lois?" I looked at her with a raised brow as she got out from under the covers and crawled towards me seductively, slightly rocking her hips from side-to-side.

"You still a virgin Garry?" She breathed as I smelt her signature perfume intermixed with her cigarette scent that never left her; it was intoxicating.

"Lois, you're . . . entering dangerous territory." I tried to sound intimidating but I could hear my voice shaking slightly as I tried to back away. Next thing I knew, she grabbed me by the collar and pinned me to the bed.

"You never answered my question." She pushed her hips down slightly as I froze.  
"Yes."  
"So you're a virgin?" She looked right past my eyes and into my soul. I couldn't lie to her. I didn't want to lie to her.  
"Yes."  
"Have you ever been kissed?"  
"No."

"What about gone out on a date?"  
"No."  
"You ever have a wet dream?"  
"Yes."  
"Who was in it? I'll bet it was that pretty little Lynda Carter, wasn't it?"

"You."  
"What?"  
"You heard me." I managed to lift my hips and flip us over as Lois gasped slightly.

"Garry." She slightly gritted her teeth as I lightly put pressure on her wrists.

"It's my turn to answer questions now; you've had your share. Have you ever viewed me as a man?"  
"You're fifteen."  
"Just answer me."

"Not really no . . . that is until tonight." Lois blushed slightly.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her as I searched her eyes for an answer.

"I've been lonely for too long, and you've been the only positive male figure in my life lately that I find attractive in an innocent sense." Lois looked away slightly as I noticed she was somewhat uncomfortable being on the submissive end of things. I smirked as I took advantage of this sweet opportunity. I whispered in her ear as she flushed bright red.

"You know, you're pretty sexy when you're being submissive." I nibbled on her ear as she moaned slightly. My knee made its way between her legs as she leaned her head back. I looked over her face and noticed her eyes appeared hazy. I used one hand to hold her wrists above her head as I began tracing my fingers over her, first at her hips, then her stomach, and slowly encircling around her breasts as her nipples hardened.

"Stop." She breathed as I noticed she had a lustful look in her eye.

"I-it's not fair." She pouted slightly as I released her and she began undressing me as I suddenly felt nervous. Then she began to undress as I watched the way the negligee slipped off her perky breasts; and the way she shimmied in order to get her shorts off. I felt myself hardening as she sat me on the edge of the bed and made her way between my knees. I knew this was the point of no return in our relationship to which I became increasingly eager and yet Lois looked somewhat worried.  
"You know, you're still so young and should be doing this with someone . . . more your age that you care for." It was the first time she didn't sound confident.

"Lois, you are the person I care for. Age is just a number; I mean _obviously _I'm _very _attracted to you." I blushed as she smiled.

"Well then, I suppose there's nothing else to stop us then." She lifted her hands as her fingers gently gripped my throbbing member as she never broke eye contact with me. As she gripped tighter and picked up speed, I threw my head back and was in ecstasy. I couldn't believe Lois Lane was giving me a handjob.

"Fuck, Lois, I'm about to-"

"Nah uh uh. No you don't." She stopped as I felt my member eagerly quivering to reach the edge.

"Wh-why'd you stop?"  
"Mhmm, I suppose you've never had oral sex either right?"  
"No." I shook my head as she brought her intoxicating lips up to my tip and licked the precum as I groaned. She cupped my scrotum and began licking my shaft as she used her other hand to thumb over my tip as I began moaning.

"I'm gonna cum!" I felt my hips thrust upward as she bobbed her head on my cock until I came in her mouth. Lois coughed slightly as I grabbed some tissue.

"I'm fine." She smiled as I felt myself smiling with a stupid grin plastered on my face.

"That was amazing." I cupped her face as she winked.

"This is only the beginning." She pushed me back as she sat above my hips and began rubbing herself on my member, which was now hardening again.

"My my, you've got some stamina." She roamed her hands over her body as I reached my hands up to cup her breasts. I felt myself quickly climaxing as I felt her moving her hips faster and the sounds that we being made (both her moans and her juices overflowing on my throbbing cock).

"I'm gonna cum!" I came as Lois called out my name breathlessly.

"Mmm, you're still pretty hard." She observed as she slid me into her. She was tight; I felt myself beginning to twitch as she began moaning as her hands pushed on my chest. She began moving her hips slowly as I made grunting noises. Lois picked up her pace as my hips move instinctively.  
"You're pulsating like crazy." Lois moaned as I felt my eyes nearly roll back. Then Lois lifted herself off of me as she bent over and stuck her rear end up at me.

"Do me from behind." She half ordered, half asked as I simply obeyed her. I held her hips tightly as I began to move quickly until I felt myself losing control as she moaned out my name until we came together.

"I'm exhausted." Lois fell onto the bed as I simply nodded; too tired to respond.

As our relationship became more physical, I felt that I was falling even more in love with Lois (now that I got to see her sweeter side, though she still liked being quite dominant in the bedroom). She agreed that work was to remain at work and our physical relationship would continue behind closed doors. As weeks turned to months, and months slowly turned to years, my eighteenth birthday became the most joyous occasion of my life. Lois surprised me with a birthday cake at work, as well as a French kiss in front of the whole office.

"He's mine ladies, so back off." Lois ordered as the women gave her a dirty look; just as all the men in the office gave me the dead eye. Thus our relationship continued on, only this time out in the open.

Fin


End file.
